


My Own Model

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Meet the Family, Self-Hatred, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Rhodey visits Tony at one of Jan's fashion shows... and meets the love of his life.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne
Series: AU-gust prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My Own Model

Rhodey doesn’t know why his best friend likes to model. Long, grueling hours, bright lights, uncomfortable clothing, and worst of all – the fame that comes with it, he can’t understand how the job is enjoyable. But Tony loves it.

Tony’s a genius, but he never liked making weapons. He tried to steer his father on the path to clean energy. When Howard had refused and threatened to disinherit Tony if he kept it up, Tony told him goodbye and left to make his own mark in the world. Which, Rhodey supposes, is modelling.

Dating Janet van Dyne, the owner of Van Dyne Style and Tony’s childhood friend, Tony fights his way to the top modelling for everyone _but_ Van Dyne. Now that he’s famous, Tony models almost exclusively for Jan’s company.

Reporters often ask Jan if Tony is ok with her having a larger income than him. Jan usually finds a witty way to brush off the comment, but when Tony gets asked, he shuts the reporters down. “Why would I care?” He would ask. The reporter would then either backtrack, realizing the sexism in their question, or they would explain how the “man” should make more than the “woman.” “In my opinion, the woman should make more money than the man, if we are going by society’s standards.” Tony once told a reporter. “By society, the woman needs this make up and that hair product. She needs to find the size that fits her perfectly. Every woman needs millions of pairs of shoes. Skincare products are a must. Perfectly manicured nails. And whatever else bullshit men need to think up to try to get a one-up on women. To be this perfect woman in society, you need to spend a lot of money. Which is why I think that society’s perfect woman is complete horseshit. You should be comfortable with whatever you like, not whatever some old, ugly guy on the internet thinks. Back to the point. When a man and woman have kids, who takes the children clothes shopping? The woman. Who goes food shopping? The woman. Why should she be dependent on her husband to give her money? Why shouldn’t she be able to use her own? Also, what do men need to spend money on? Nothing. So why should they get paid more?” The reporter had no answer.

Now, Rhodey is walking into the backstage access part of Jan’s fashion show. He shows his card to security, and they let him go through. He knows the drill. Find Jan. Tony’s never far behind her. Rhodey finds Jan at a makeup table talking to _Holy Wowza!_ one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. A broad, tall, blonde woman with high cheekbones and defined muscles, the model looks like she dropped down from Asgard. _I am looking respectfully._ He thinks to himself. He just is caught up in her beauty.

“Oh hey Rhodey!” Jan smiles brightly. “Meet Carol Danvers, my newest recruit. She’s ex Air Force, like you. Carol here joined with me because Tony enlisted her last time he went to a dinner at Howard’s. Carol, this is Tony’s best friend, James Rhodes.”

“Hi,” Carol holds out a hand. It’s a beautiful hand.

Rhodey jerks, realizing he was staring. “Oh, uh, hi! Nice to meet you.” He jumbles his words together as he takes her hand, flushing when she gives him a weird stare. _She must think I’m an idiot._

“Rhodey! You’re here!” Tony hugs him from behind.

Jan sighs. “You’re going to wrinkle the shirt for the fourth time, Tones.”

Tony gives her a peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry. Not a wrinkle in sight. Rhodey, I see you’ve met Carol? She’s my own personal protégé. I love her already. What about you?” There’s a knowing look in his eyes that makes Rhodey want to disappear.

“I wouldn’t want to speak about her while she’s around, so I’m going to speak to her. You are very beautiful, Carol. I think you’ll do great in this industry.”

Carol blushes. “Thank you. I take it you’re not a model?”

“Oh, thank goodness, no. I’m a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force.”

“Colonel Rhodes! No wonder the name sounded familiar. I am honored to meet you!” Rhodey is blown away by the brilliance of her smile.

He bats at the air. “Pshaw. I’m no one.”

Jan looks at her watch. “Oh no! The show is starting in less than five. Rhodey, go get your seat! Everyone else, in formation!”

This is the first fashion show he is excited about. He can’t wait to see what Carol is to be wearing. _Is that creepy? That’s creepy, man. You gotta stop._

++++++

Carol grew up most of her life, feeling inadequate. Her mother always wanted her to be a debutante; Carol hated those huge dresses. Her father wanted her to join the Army; she joined the Air Force. Her mother moaned that Carol would never find a husband because of her mannish shoulders. She told Carol to stop building muscle for she would only look more masculine. “No man is going to want a woman who is stronger than him.” Her father, however, told her that she was never going to get anywhere in the military looking like a toothpick. In the end, it was up to her to decide her future.

All Carol wanted to do since she was little was fly. And fly she did – thousands of missions completed, both successfully and unsuccessfully. She was rising up the ranks until she shattered her wrist in a crash. The doctors rebuilt her wrist, but she no longer had to mobility to fly and fight in a plane. The Air Force honorably discharged her, and she was left with no purpose at all.

Carol met Tony at a dinner hosted by Howard Stark. Forced by her parents to go, she didn’t want to be there. One look at Tony showed the same for him. They sat in the corner of the room, chatting away until they got to the point of careers. Tony offered her a job at Van Dyne Styles, and Carol scoffed. “You want me to be a model? Me? Carol _Man_ vers?”

“Sure. Why not?” Tony didn’t see any problems with it. Carol gave in and said she’d go in for a trial run. As it turned out, she didn’t mind the job. She quite liked it, actually.

Now, she’s dressed and ready for her first actual runway show. She is super nervous, wondering _Will I fall on my face? Will everyone get up and leave? Will everyone think I’m ugly?_ Then Jan introduces her to Col. Rhodes. He’s staring at her like… she’s beautiful. He’s got to be acting. No matter, Rhodes gives her the confidence she needs to get out there.

After the show, Rhodey invites her to go get coffee. They hit it off immediately, bonding over the Air Force and the ball of stupidity which is Tony Stark. The two of them become quite close after that. She introduces him to her best friend Maria, who almost faints when she sees Lt. Col. James Rhodes on her doorstep. Rhodey wonders why he’s such a big deal. Maria retired from the Air Force when Carol did, and she now is an elementary school teacher. She always has some stories to tell.

Rhodey introduces her to his friend Natasha, and neither he nor Carol is surprised when the two women start dating.

As she does more shows, Carol’s fame grows as well as her confidence. She tells Rhodey one night how he helped her build her confidence. “I grew up my whole life thinking I was too big and too ugly to be found attractive to anyone.” She tells him. “Then you come in the one day, and you just look at me… and you can’t stop. And I thought, ‘if this insanely hot guy thinks I’m beautiful, then I must be at least some beautiful.’ I cared more about myself after that. I’ve been much happier, too. And it’s all thanks to you.”

Rhodey kisses her forehead. “Whoever told you these things was lying to you. You are stunning. Anyone with eyes could see that.”

He meets her parents a week later, and he understands. Major Danvers is happy that his daughter is dating a high-ranking officer. Mrs. Danvers is simply happy that she’s _dating._ Rhodey wants to shake them and show them their daughter’s true worth, but he has had experience with high society families. He keeps his mouth shut. When they get home, though, he whispers words of encouragement into her hair. He’s had to do the same for Tony many times.

Carol meet Roberta Rhodes a week later. She is accepted in the Rhodes family immediately. Overwhelmed by the large sense of _family_ , Carol vows to always go to Rhodey’s on the holidays. It’s not like her parents will care anyways. 

The couple decides to go public with their relationship two months before Rhodey proposes. The night he does, Carol just finished a show in Philadelphia. Rhodey takes her walking on Kelly Drive. When they get to the Art Museum, he stops in front of the fountain, gets on one knee, and ask her to marry him. Of course, she says yes.

Their wedding is a quiet, private wedding consisting only of their closest friends and family members. Carol wears a strapless dress, much to her mother’s horror. She likes her broad shoulders, and she knows her soon-to-be husband does as well. No one else’s opinion matters.

After the ceremony, the couple leaves on their romantic honeymoon to Hawaii. When they return, Carol carries Rhodey over the threshold. She knows they will be happily married until the end of their lives.


End file.
